$y+2=-3(x-4)$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $($
Solution: To find the $x$ -value that corresponds to ${y}={-2}$, let's substitute this $y$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}{y}+2&=-3(x-4)\\ {-2}+2&=-3(x-4)\\ 0&=-3(x-4)\\ 0&=x-4\\ 4&=x\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(4,-2)$ is a solution of the equation.